


How I was selling unicorn horn to Winchesters

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Czech Republic - Freeform, sale - Freeform, unicorn horn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, as the title of this story says...<br/>Story in the original can be read here: http://jajafilm.blog.cz/1502/jak-jsem-winchesterum-prodavala-roh-jednorozce</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I was selling unicorn horn to Winchesters

# How I was selling unicorn horn to Winchesters

 

Oh yes, my dears, you read that correctly. This idea pushed me a little Karika, or rather she was my inspiration when she wrote one comments under my story. She wrote this:

 

_“To draw a horse, there is quite a simple trick… :D Draw a unicorn and steal him horn... Then of course you can sell it to Winchesters :D :D :D I'm not insulting and myself I take everything with a huge amount of humor...”_

 

And although much yet I cannot draw a unicorn, I thought that she was right, and it could be a good business. As a writer, I have the power to meet with anyone I want, unfortunately Winchester brothers are out there somewhere behind big puddles, and I don't suppose Dean would have consented to fly somewhere to in Europe for such a trifle and Cas isn't here to do air transportation for someone with phobia. I do not know how well now our angel has it with the borrowed grace, prayer-hearing, but this is after all just a really long flight to a lot of juice and I can't leave the Czech Republic due to school duties and so... In addition, flights are quite expensive, and I don't believe internet businesses, especially when it comes to such delicate goods as unicorn's horn. Fortunately, my precious brother in El Paso and he said that he will make "sightseeing trip" after the US on winter holidays. So why not use it?

Although brother never looked for on TV show Supernatural, but I might like it, because it would have been really apocalypse, but he has been always for "any mischief". Except that Czech student life in America isn't cheap, and if you wanted to go out with my friends and sliding down sand dunes on a snowboard (sandboarding), "a few gold coins" will certainly come in handy him.

So I stole a couple of papers into the copier and I started with drawing unicorns until such time than least one looked normal, not like when it crashed with a few hundred-ton wagon train of Christmas advertising for Coca-Cola.

My next step was to inform Winchesters that I have for them goods. Because I didn't have a number on them, I had three options. The first was to summon a demon. If I did so, I would have opted for Crawley, after all, is one of the most salable, greedy bastards, which it is a lot here. Unfortunately for him, I was not going to sell my soul, and although in the series belongs to my favorite people, I do not believe him, nor what would jot. Another alternative was to let metal radio song order with a dedication for Dean Winchester, but it could also summon the unwanted attention, and yet I couldn't be sure whether my message Winchester received. So I finally decided for prayer.

With Cas, we agreed that meeting will be the 20th and 12th in Miami, I sent a brother of that unicorns, with that he has to take the scissors, cut the corner and I divine powers, then at a distance I will make the horn that becomes real. Everything went like clockwork, until that fateful day 20th 12th. Just a few hours before a scheduled meeting brother received of the a number, which Cas gave me telepathically transmitted as a contact to Winchesters, a message, in which it was, that they apologize, but they can't come at the appointed meeting, they have urgent situation.

Oh yeah, that's really cool, man so much work for it and eventually the earnings of this great work will not be able to buy gifts on Christmas Eve! Well, next time I'll try someone reliable. Do you know of someone who might be interested in this goods?


End file.
